Its An Occupational Hazard
by Ryokistar
Summary: It seems that Jack has accidently sent himself and the Guardians back to Viking times! The Guardians just want to get back to their time, but will their plans be changed when they meet a Viking who just wants to find his tribe? Hijack! (This is going to have 2 sequels so HAPPY READING) For now Rated for blood and gore-rating may change for future events.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"FROST! JUST WAIT 'TIL I GET MY PAWS ON YOU."

Jack sat on the back railing of the sleigh, as far away from Bunny as he could. Bunnymund was mad. Really mad. But Jack couldn't really blame him. They were now flying over what appeared to be a battle field, raging with fire and strong warriors, all baring their fangs at each other. Jack sighed as he looked on at the unfolding events.

_I didn't mean to send us to the wrong time period._

* * *

You see, it was Christmas Eve and the Guardians had just returned with North from delivering presents to the children of the world. They were currently flying over the ocean when Bunnymund started again.

"North, do you really have to fly this sleigh so bloody fast?! I'm going to lose the carrot cake I had earlier if you don't slow down!"

North only laughed in reply.

"But I thought all of you wanted to get back to the shop as fast as possible! And this is-as fast as possible!"

"Alright! Alright-can't we just use that magical snow globe of yours?!"

North pulled the glowing sphere from his coat.

"Okay then!"

Jack, who was sitting in the back holding a conversation with Tooth and Sandy, noticed North pull the globe out and immediately flew up to the front of the sleigh.

"Hey North! How's about you let me throw it this time?"

North looked from the globe then to Jack, as if thinking whether or not to give into Jack's request. After a moment or two, North grinned and dropped the item in Jack's hands.

"Have at it Jack!"

Jack reared back, ready to throw the ball when Bunny spoke again.

"OHHHH NO. HOLD UP MATE! He doesn't even know how to use the bloody contraption!"

North pulled the reigns on the sleigh to slow it down.

"Don't worry Bunny, its quite simple! Now Jack, focus on our destination! We don't you sendin' us back to Viking times or something!"

Jack nodded as he threw the globe, opening a portal ahead of them. His last thoughts-

_Hehe, Viking times huh?_

* * *

And now here they were.

North's laugh was bellowing through the skies as Bunny raged on. Sandy was trying to communicate with the two through a series of rapidly changing images above his head. Tooth was looking over the edge of the sleigh in fascination.

"Look at all the people down there! I wonder if they remember to floss…"

When North had finally stopped his fits of laughter he held to the snow globe up, ready to launch it again.

"That's alright Jack! You're still learning-you'll have plenty of chances to get it right!"

Jack peeped from behind the edge of the sleigh, only to come face to face with Bunny.

"_Frostbite._"

"Hehehe…."

Tooth interrupted the oncoming argument with a surprised yelp. She fell against Bunnymund who caught her with a worried expression.

"Toothiana! What's wrong?!"

Tooth was holding her arm, the feathers there were singed and slightly smoking. Jack hopped up to see what was going on.

"Tooth! What happened?!"

Tooth gestured over the side of the sleigh.

"LOOK!"

From below, where the warriors were still fighting their battle, Jack could see balls of fire shooting into the sky-very close to them. At that moment, the sleigh did a 360 as North yelled to the other Guardians.

"HOLD ON!"

The sleigh ducked and dodged and swerved around oncoming fireballs. Thank the moon that North was a good driver. After flying away from all of the commotion, the albino thought that maybe he could peer up from his spot on the vehicle.

"JACK!"

The winter guardian turned just in time to see a ball of fire fly right past him, knocking his staff out of his hand in the process.

"HEY!"

Of course at that same moment Jack reached out for his staff, another ball of fire flew out. But it was-

_Purple?_

The last thing Jack heard before losing consciousness was the sound of worried Guardians calling his name.

* * *

((OOC)): HA! The prologue for my Hijack Fanfic that will be 3 whole stories long! GET READY GUYS CUZ I AM SUPER PUMPED FOR THIS!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Our Story Begins**

"Dad! Dad! What's going on?!"

Hiccup didn't have much time to speak as his dad practically lifted him and shoved him into a wardrobe.

"Dad! Hold on! Dad!"

"HICCUP! I need you to listen to me just this once! Stay. Here. Don't move."

Stoik then closed the wardrobe, locking his son inside, and picked up his sword to join the battle outside. Hiccup, despite his father's word, pushed and banged on the wooden door, trying to do anything he could to get out and help his village. The more time that passed, the more desperate he got. He could hear the clanging of swords, roaring of dragons and war cries just beyond his window. People were obviously dying. A battle like this definitely wouldn't settle without spilling the blood of many. If there was any time Hiccup wished he wasn't so scrawny, it was now.

They were being attacked by the Outcasts. It had only been a couple of months after he had befriended the dragons and the others to compromise with them. Alvin the Treacherous apparently heard about the Vikings' triumph and decided now was the time to play their cards.

It had been a nice day on Berk, everyone was preparing for Snoggletog. Stoik wanted to do something special for his son this year, so he had told Hiccup to sleep in late today. Hiccup happily accepted the offer, I mean, who doesn't love an extra hour or two of sleep? But now as the Outcasts were closing in and steadily overpowering the Vikings, Hiccup wished he hadn't slept a minute past his usual routine.

_Dad! Why'd you leave me here?! I'm a Dragon Tamer for Thor's sake! I can handle myself!_

Just then, there was a loud roar outside-a **familiar** loud roar.

"TOOTHLESS!"

His companion was out there, fighting alongside the others-and searching for him. It was clear that the dragon was struggling; his cries were panicked and furious.

"TOOTHLESS!"

This time, the dragon gave a howled in reply to his friend's call, but was abruptly cut off by something Hiccup could not see from his current location.

_**-KRSHHHHHH!-**_

Hiccup yelped as part of his ceiling caved down on the wardrobe, breaking it wide open. The brunette brought his hand to his face as the rancid smell of burning flesh and blood met his nose.

_Ok, I've got to get out of here-and quick._

Hiccup clambered out of the now-destroyed wardrobe and around the fire, ignoring the searing pain from the bleeding cut on his side. When he got to the stairs, he nearly fell down them as one of the steps broke under his weight (which wasn't much). There was no need to open the door, since it had already been blown off the hinges. The young Viking ran outside, looking for his dragon, his dad, or anyone. But all he saw throughout the entire village was buildings steadily burning down, marks left behind by swords and the huge reptiles, and of course-bodies of those who didn't make it through the fight. Hiccup carefully made his way around the clearing, panic growing with every passing second.

"DAD! TOOTHLESS! ASTRID?!"

Hiccup jumped back as a fiery mass fell from above him, burning his arm and causing him to hit his head on a broken rock. Hiccup groaned as he held his now bleeding head. He pushed himself onto his knees, forcing himself to move forward, no matter how much his body protested. The smoke and his throbbing skull were beginning to make him feel drowsy. It didn't make the situation any better when his hand landed straight in a puddle of blood that had formed around the mangled body of one of the residents of his tribe. Hiccup choked back the cry that made its way to his throat. His village had been in many battles before, but none of them had ever been like this-not even his fight with the Green Death. He swayed as he tried to walk forward.

_If I don't get out of this smoke, I might not last much longer._

Hiccup carried himself to the woods that were spread along the outside of his home. He felt a lot better, now that he could inhale some fresh air, but that didn't stop his vision from growing more and more blurry. He found himself somewhere in the middle of the forest, leaning against a tree for support. Everything was getting dark. The last thing he saw before passing out was what appeared to be an elderly man crash land on the ground right in front of him.

"Would you look at that….it's raining men."

* * *

North paced back and forth on the snow covered ledge. He was worried about Jack, everyone was. Sandy was sitting with Tooth, who was also fretting for their white haired friend. Bunny had agreed to go look for the winter spirit, saying that it would be quicker using his method of travel. Tooth was now flying in circles beside North, rubbing her arm as she spoke frantically.

"Do you think he's alright? I mean, he has to be alright. He's immortal, so he can't really…"

North put his hand to his temple and sighed.

"No he can't die, but it could come to a point where he goes into a comatose-like state. Hopefully he's not hurt that badly."

"I found him!"

Everyone turned to see Bunny hopping towards them holding the blue eyed guardian.

"Jack!"

"Good job Bunny!"

Sandy was about to express his relief when he noticed something on the Easter spirit's back. A series of images began to rapidly change over his head as he flailed his arms and pointed the Bunnymund's back.

North and Tooth followed Sandy's gaze with very confused faces.

Sandy, wha-"

Both guardians stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what was on their companion's back. There was a boy with auburn hair, in a brown vest with a long-sleeved green shirt and huge fur boots; clinging to Bunny's neck. He was covered in dirt, cuts, and burns—and there was blood on his hands and pants leg. North stood with his mouth agape and Tooth gasped.

"What happened to this boy?"

"It looks like he was caught in the middle of all that commotion down there. He doesn't look too bloodied up, but I couldn't leave him there."

Bunny laid Jack in the sleigh as Tooth got a hold of the unconscious brunette and put him down beside the albino. Jack groaned and shifted on the seat, bumping into the smaller boy and causing him to do the same.

"Well, both of them seem to be fine. Tooth, do you think you can bandage up Viking boy before he wakes up?"

Tooth nodded and fluttered over to the sleigh. North turned to Bunny and Sandy.

"So when the boy wakes up we'll send him along, and back to his family, then we'll have to be on our way. This is the past so we don't want to do anything that may change the future."

In this time period, not many believed in the Guardians, which meant they weren't at full power here. They needed to return to their time before they got stuck here forever.

* * *

Blue. That was the first thing that met Hiccup's eyes as he regained his consciousness. He rubbed his eyes as he slowly sat up. Well, tried to sit up. Something was hooked around his waist and keeping him from lifting himself up. He shifted his body so that he could see what was holding him down-definitely not expecting to see a sleeping boy with white hair sitting right beside him. Hiccup was caught between amazement and horror, because for one, the boy was freezing cold. And last time Hiccup checked-no one was this cold unless they were dead.

"Nnghh…"

Hiccup jumped when they larger male tightened his grip around his waist, pulling him closer.

_Ok, so I guess he is alive._

Hiccup gulped when the other moved, feeling kind of awkward. He'd never been this close to any one like this for as long as he could remember.

_Remember-_

That's when everything came back to him. The attack, the Outcasts, his friends. Hiccup squirmed out of the weirdly dressed boy's arms, careful not to wake him up in the process. Now that he was standing, he noticed that he was at the outskirts of the forest. The boy that he had been sitting next to was still sound asleep in a multi-colored contraption that Hiccup couldn't take time to explain right now. He took off through the forest, having no trouble making his way back to the battle area. Before he befriended dragons and defeated the Green Death, he used to spend a lot of time by himself, walking through the woods-just exploring. You could say he knew the woods by heart.

_It's quiet. Scarily quiet. _

Hiccup thought for one second that maybe the attack had been a bad dream. Maybe he'd slept walked through the forest and hallucinated that weird boy he woke up beside. For that one second, Hiccup sincerely hoped that that was the case. But as he made his way to the end of the forest, all of his hopes were dispersed from his mind.

* * *

Jack woke up face first in the snow. Apparently Bunny had spent five minutes trying to wake him up and then decided that a good 'push' would get him up. Jack rubbed his side as he stood up. He kinda missed the warmth that had been with him before he was so rudely awakened. It wasn't exactly cool, but it wasn't an unbearable heat either. It was just…nice. North was the next to move Jack, picking him up under his arms and setting him down on his feet.

"Come on everybody! The boy is missing!"

"Oh I hope he's alright! Those wounds won't heal properly if he takes off the bandages!"

Jack was now thoroughly confused.

"Uh, did I miss anything while I was out? What boy?"

"We'll explain on the way Frosty, just follow."

Jack shook his head, but followed behind the other four guardians.

* * *

Hiccup trudged slowly through the gaping hole in his house. The Viking helmet he'd inherited from his mother was ok, and the book of dragons, along with his sketchbook was slightly charred-but still better off than any of the other books left out to burn. He looked around his village once more. His home. The place he'd lived from the day he was born. The place where he'd met Toothless, earned the approval of his friends and family, and had his first kiss. Everything. And now it was all burned to the ground. For the longest he just felt empty, like everything around him just slowed down and stopped. Then images of his father and friends flashed through his mind. He fell to the ground, holding the helmet to his chest.

_What if they're all…..just like mom?_

Hiccup wanted to cry. He wanted to let out all the fear and frustration he felt right now. But he wouldn't do that. He wasn't going to cry. He was going to stay strong.

* * *

Jack was still feeling a little on-the-edge from his previous accident. He was far behind the other guardians, who hadn't wasted one second to find this mysterious boy. When Jack finally caught up with them, they were all just standing there, just quietly looking on. Jack stood confused for a second, before making his way in front of the Guardians.

"What's going on? What are you guys staring a-"

Jack stopped when he saw exactly what they were looking at. There was an entire village, house burnt, belongings scattered everywhere, and bodies littering the floor. And in the midst of it all was a small boy, on his knees, staring blankly at the ground. Jack felt like someone had just punched in the chest.

_Oh no…_

* * *

**((OOC)):** WHEEWWW CHAPTER 1 IS COMPLETE! I have decided that every chapter I'll try to range it somewhere between 4 pages and about 1500 words long-cuz I like long chapters. XD I've already got this planned out and I've decide there's going to be about 8 chapters, not including the epilogue and prologue. Then I'll start on the second book of this Trilogy! I hope you guys like it! REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED! And I'll try to update like twice a week with this story if possible!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Decision Has Been Made**

Hiccup heaved one last sigh as he took his helmet under his arm and grabbed up his books. If he let depression and doubts take him over now, he'd never fully earn the title as one of the 'strong and stubborn Vikings of Berk'. He decided that he would clean up their village, which had been the grounds for the battle. His dad would be pleased to see their home in nice condition upon his return.

_I've just gotta have a little faith in the others. Dad and the rest have been in countless battles and they've always come back safe. Always. Now won't be any different. _

Hiccup rose to his feet and began to stride away when something caught his eye. Standing at the beginning of the forest were, were-well, people. Very strangely dressed people. One was a huge man, much like his father, with markings on his arm wearing black and red, a white beard accompanying his appearance. Next to him, or floating next to him-was what appeared to be a huge multi-colored bird. Or was it a woman? It had female features, but with all the feathers, Hiccup couldn't really tell. Then there was the very short man who was dressed in a golden robe and held a sort of glimmer. And who could miss the giant rabbit with the strap going across his chest and over his shoulder. As the brunette stared down the line of strangers, he noticed the white haired boy he'd woken up next to.

_So, he's with them. Well at least I don't have to feel guilty about leaving him alone. _

Hiccup was pretty sure these newcomers weren't from around here. He vaguely wondered if they were heading somewhere or just lost.

"Um, excuse me?" The group looked startled when the young Viking spoke. As if they weren't expecting to be noticed. The white haired boy suddenly smiled, bouncing a little.

"He can see us-He can see us!" The oversized hare then hopped to the teen's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down mate. We don't want to scare the boy." The boy stopped bouncing and stood still, but the smile on his face and the grip he had on that staff made it impossible to not notice his joy. Hiccup was very confused right now, and certainly was questioning his sanity, but a lot of stuff happened here on Berk-a couple of weirdly dressed passerby's was the least of his problems.

"Yes, I was just wondering if you were lost or something. Unless you meant to come here, which I really doubt you did." Berk was covered in snow nine months of the year and it hailed the other three. Only the people who were born here have grown accustomed to it so they can enjoy their everyday life. Anyone else usually only dropped by to trade, or to visit a resident. The white haired boy rolled his eyes to the side before muttering under his breath.

"If by lost you mean, completely not from this time-then yeah." He gave a small yelp when the hare elbowed him in the arm, turning to glare at the smaller male. The man in red and black cleared his throat before taking a step forward.

"What he means is, we were passing through and happened to come across you during the fight that was going on." The rainbow-colored bird lady (Hiccup decided that was a good description of her) fluttered forward until she was right in front of him. Up close, Hiccup could see that she was actually very pretty. She had the face and body of a female, but instead of clothes, she had an assortment of feathers and a pair of bird-like wings on her back. It was weird, but also interesting, Hiccup thought. His attention was directed back as she began to speak at a fast pace.

"Oh, we were worried about you. We saw you were hurt and couldn't just leave you in the condition you were. How are your cuts? Are the burns feeling any better?" The brunette stared down at himself, looking closely for the first time since he woke up. His clothes were torn and dirty, but the wounds on his arms and legs had been treated and bandaged. The pain was dulled down to almost nothing now, so much that Hiccup had forgotten about it completely.

"You did this?" The hybrid nodded cheerily.

"Thank you. I can't imagine the trouble I'd be in if you hadn't helped me out." She shook her head, waving her hands in front of her, saying that it was nothing and that they would have done it for anyone. Hiccup looked to the rest of the travelers who stared back at him with equal curiosity. As much as he would love to stick around and chat with them, he had work that needed to get done before the rest of his tribe returned. Hiccup readjusted his grip on his belongings as he addressed the five.

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, and I really appreciate your help, but there are errands I have to attend to before my father and the rest come back." Hiccup nodded his head in farewell before turning and walking to the remains of his village.

* * *

The Guardians watched him go, a look of worry on all their faces. Jack turned to look at North who was still focused on the young boy.

"But that fight-do you really think his father is going to come back?" North shook his head as he turned to the others.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he is a child, and as guardians it is our duty to protect the children of the world. No matter what timeline." The rest stood by his side, agreeing with the Christmas spirit. There was no way they could leave this boy to his own resources. What if those savages that attacked his people came back? There was no way that small boy could fend against them all by himself. The Guardians strode in the direction the boy had walked off. They found themselves standing amongst the rubble of a battlefield. Tooth covered her mouth, and the others gagged slightly. The disgusting smell of corpses was heavy in the air. The five spirits looked around for the boy, but could see him nowhere.

"Where did the little lass scamper off to so fast?!" Bunny had his paw to his nose; they could only imagine what the smell was like for him, seeing that his senses were a bit more heightened than theirs.

"Let's split up and search for him. Make sure you check inside all the houses too!" Once North gave the orders, everyone went in different directions, looking for the auburn haired boy. Jack flew up over the village, hoping to have better look at spotting the boy.

_Come on. Its one kid, he couldn't have gotten far._

Jack scanned the area until he spotted a scrawny figure, walking into one of the partially destroyed buildings. Jack grinned in triumph as he descended to the building the boy had vanished in. It was sort of dark and eerie inside, the only source of light being the sun that shined through the doorway. Jack cautiously stepped inside, being sure to keep an eye behind and in front of him. You see, Jack wasn't really scared or anything-but on Halloween in the present time, Jamie had invited him over to watch a horror movie. The first horror movie he'd ever seen. Jack ended up being the one peeking from behind the sofa as Sophie and Jamie giggled at his reactions. If Jack had learned anything from the horror movie it was:

1, when you run in a horror movie, you're almost always sure to trip and fall.

2, the one in red usually gets it first.

And 3, you should be very alert when walking into a dark and confined space. That's usually where someone ends up getting killed.

The albino held his staff at ready, so if anything were to jump out of the shadows, he'd be able to properly defend himself. He spun around when he heard metal clanging from the corner next to him. There was a beam that had caved in from the ceiling embedded in the ground, leaving a gaping hole from above that let in a ray of light. Jack walked slowly into the light, hoping to get a better view of what was around him. Just as he did, there was a loud thumping behind him. It sounded a lot like heavy footsteps, which didn't help Jack's now rapidly beating heart.

_Oh I know how this goes! The main character stupidly walks into the dark closet by himself, and no one ever hears from him again! _

Jack lifted his staff higher as the thudding grew closer. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat as a giant figure emerged from the shadows. It was twice his size and by the sound, it weighed a ton! Jack felt as if his own powers were affecting him, freezing him to the spot.

_Come on Jack move! Don't be that guy who dies first! _

Jack felt his determination return as he whipped his staff in front of him, sending out a bolt of ice. There was a crash and a startled yell as Jack fell into the dirt, feeling something else crash down on top of him.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Jack stopped when he heard a voice that definitely was not his own and felt the thing that had fell on him move. Turns out that 'thing' was what he'd been searching for. A skinny boy with auburn hair, wearing a green shirt accompanied by a brown vest, was lying across his chest rubbing at his head. When the boy moved to sit up emerald eyes met with sky blue ones, and at that moment everything stopped. The longer the two stared at each other, then more captivated in one another they became.

The small Viking was entranced by the taller male. His curiosity wondered and questions bloomed in his head.

Why is your hair white?

What's that staff for?

Did you make that flash of light?

How did you get here?

_What are you?_

The brunette found himself ready to burst with excitement-he didn't know why, but he felt like this was supposed to happen.

On the other hand, the frost spirit was struggling with his own internal feelings. This was weird. Of course he was happy that the teen could see him-most children of his age had already stopped believing in the Guardians. But this wasn't the same feeling he had when he met a new believer. It was different. There was a warm feeling in his stomach; a feeling that slowly rose to his chest and made his heart beat erratically. On the outside, he was just staring wide-eyed at the scrawny male on top of him. But on the inside, he was a mess. Jack couldn't describe how he was feeling-but he had heard of it from somewhere before. See, Jamie hadn't only shown the winter guardian scary movies, but sappy romance stories too. At first Jack had scoffed at how cliché the movie was, and how it was so obvious who was going to end up with who. But when the movie's events took an unexpected turn, Jack couldn't help but ponder what had driven the character to do what he had done. Jamie had explained to him the best he could what was going on.

_It's a weird feeling in your stomach; it makes your chest ache and your heart race every time you're around that person. You feel as if you're the only two that exist and you'd do anything to assure the happiness and safety of the other._

Exactly how Jack was feeling now. If the albino recalled, this feeling, this attraction to another, had a name.

_You're in love._

* * *

**((OOC)):** YEAHHHH. I finished this chapter! I'm gonna try and post the next one today or tomorrow too. I tried a new method of writing. Hopefully it's a little less confusing and not more. XD I tell you this story will have about 9 chapters and each will be at the least 2,000 words! It's actually easy to write once I have the right words and an idea in mind. Everything just comes naturally after that! I'm sorry for repeatedly using words like 'the brunette' or 'the winter spirit'. But they don't know each other's name's yet, so I kinda had to write it that way. Well, I've gotta get back to work now!

Ryoki out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Getting To Know Each Other**

The sun was nearly touching the horizon and the sky was a mix of oranges and yellows. The Guardians had all met back up at the center of the village-each one had failed to find the Viking child. Tooth zoomed around in circles, frantically, as she worried about where Jack and the boy could have disappeared to. Sandy was leaning against a boulder, trying his best to stay awake. Bunny was going on about how they should've known better to send Jack off on his own, while North stood quietly next to the hare, looking on down the road the Guardian of fun had taken.

"Ya see?! I knew it! There's no way that snowball-for-brains could focus on a task, even at times like this! We should've made him stay in the sleigh! " Bunny stopped is rant as two figures began trudging up the path in their direction. North smiled as the other four Guardians rushed to his side.

"Looks like Jack has outdone us today!" Jack was hovering alongside the brunette Viking, who was chattering excitedly, with the winter spirit replying in equal enthusiasm.

* * *

"So, wait a sec-you're telling me that you fell in a lake, and drowned?" Jack put his staff behind his head and across his shoulders, letting his arms rest on either sides of the shepherd stick.

"Yep." The freckled teen shook his head and pointed a finger at the albino.

"Then _how_ are you _here_?" Jack paused a moment and stared up at the sky.

"Sometimes I wonder that too, but all I know is that the Man in the Moon chose me to be a Guardian because I saved my sister. He brought me back." The auburn male brought his hand to his mouth and stared quizzically at the ground.

"So you've been reincarnated?" Jack shrugged before swinging his staff back around to lay on one of his shoulders.

"I guess so!" The two kept walking, an awkward silence hanging between them. Jack decided that being quiet was boring and cleared his throat, getting ready to change the subject.

"So, it's Hiccup-right?" Hiccup smirked at Jack before bringing one of arms up and flexing, not that he had any muscle to show off. He began to speak in a mock-Viking accent.

"Aye! Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third! Formerly known as Hiccup the Useless!" Jack laughed at first but frowned at the last part.

"'Hiccup the Useless'? Who's called you that?" Hiccup chuckled half-heartedly before gesturing to the ruin around them.

"Well, everyone did, until I friended the dragons. Toothless and I, we showed everyone that dragons weren't what we thought they were." Hiccup smiled and Jack raised one of his eyebrows.

"Toothless?" Hiccup perked up at the name being repeated and began to explain.

"Yeah, Toothless! He's my dragon-and my best friend. Toothless is the Night Fury, supposedly the most dangerous dragon to ever exist. But really, he and I have a lot in common. "Jack nodded and began to speak again.

"So, when can I meet this Toothless?" Jack sorta wished he hadn't asked that question, because Hiccup's happy demeanor immediately deflated upon hearing it.

"He left with my dad and the rest of tribe…" Jack felt like a jerk now, and tried to search for the right thing to say next.

"Hiccup, I-" Hiccup waved off his question with an annoyed look.

"No need to apologize. They'll be back, not that I even have to worry about them. My tribe's all rough and tough Vikings, and Toothless is a dragon-I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Jack couldn't help but smile at Hiccup's optimistic (and a bit sassy) attitude. He really did hope that his family was alright. Manny knows what it's like to lose your family.

Just as Jack was about to strike up another conversation, he caught sight of the other Guardians ahead of them. Jack grinned as he grabbed Hiccup's arm and dragged him along.

North looked fairly pleased with Jack, Toothiana was happy that they both returned, Bunny was clearly annoyed, and Sandy was completely out. Jack turned his head to look at the sky.

_Wow, it's already this late?_

* * *

Hiccup had had no time to clean up today, seeing that he'd wasted most of the day chatting with Jack, who was also the legendary _Jokul Frosti_ Hiccup had heard from so many of his mother's stories. Hiccup still didn't know if he was dreaming-maybe he'd inhaled too much smoke while trying to escape the battle, maybe he was dead.

All he knew is that it had been a mentally and physically exhausting day, and that he needed some rest. Maybe then he could fully process what was going on.

The village was certainly in no condition for sleeping in, so Hiccup led Jack and his friends down to the cove were he'd met Toothless. Jack immediately took off towards the little pond that lay near the center of the cove, covering the surface with ice as he slid on it.

While Jack was having fun on the ice, Hiccup took this time to get to know his friends.

The hybrid woman was Toothiana-otherwise known as the Tooth Fairy. Hiccup hadn't heard of her, so she had to explain to him that she was the one who collected children's teeth after they fell out, that she was the one who protects their memories.

The small man dressed in gold was Sandy, or the Sandman. His sand is what puts all the kids to sleep at night. He protects the dreams of all the children of the world.

There was the Easter Bunny, whom they all called Bunny. He's the one who leaves the beautifully colored eggs around every Easter for the children to find. Bunny is the protector of hope.

Hiccup had learned everything he needed to know about Jack from the frost spirit himself.

Last was Santa Claus. But the Guardians called him North. He deals with the wonders of the children, bringing presents to all of them every Christmas (which, after some explaining, Hiccup identified as their version of Snoggletog). Hiccup noticed that North had an air of authority to him, just like his father, and was also bigger and bulkier than the rest of them, just like his father.

By the time they had all gotten past introductions, it was completely dark. Hiccup yawned, but refused to let sleep overtake him. Sandy, though, didn't let that action slip past him as he pointed Hiccup to the sleigh, while a picture of 'Z's floated above his head.

"What? Sleep? _Now?_ But there's a lot more stuff to get done! I mean-I can't sleep! I have chores and responsibilities to attend t-" Hiccup was cut off as Sandy flicked some dreamsand in his face. Hiccup felt his mind go blank as sleep came down on him hard. Jack caught the brunette under the arms before he had a chance to hit the ground, chuckling.

"Someone needs to relax and have a little fun once in a while." Jack carried Hiccup to the sleigh, stumbling slightly-as he had with Sophie, and laid the dozing male in the backseat. He then turned away, joining the Guardians to discuss the matter at hand.

* * *

"It seems that we are facing a difficult decision." North started the discussion on Hiccup and his village, but Jack wasn't listening. His thoughts were focused on his new green-eyed friend. Hiccup had said he was going to fix up his village before his father returned. Jack imagined himself back at the rubble of the little region. Houses and belongings burnt, broken, and scattered everywhere. Boulders that were far too heavy for the brunette to carry on his own, and the bodies. Ugh, the bodies. How would he get those out of the way on his own? And the worst thought of all was the idea that Hiccup's tribe might never return. Jack couldn't even think of his friend waiting for them to come back, eventually dying on his own due to neglect of everyday human needs.

"-Jack?" The Guardian of fun was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard North calling his name. Everyone was staring questioningly at him now. Jack cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. North, apparently aware that Jack had not been paying attention, repeated his question.

"What do you think we should do Jack?" Jack let his hand fall to the side, as he looked up to stare the Christmas spirit straight in the eye.

"What I think we should do? I think we should stay and help Hiccup-at least until his family comes back." North nodded.

"Yes, I agree. But what about if they don't come back?" Jack froze and looked around at the other Guardians.

…_.They really don't think they're coming back…_

Jack sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at the brunette who was sleeping peacefully.

"Well, I guess we'd have no choice but to take him with us-right?" Sandy was asleep once more, whilst Toothiana and Bunny both looked at the ground. North smiled at Jack, but it was more of a sad smile than a happy one.

"Yes Jack, that is probably what we'd have to do." North was about to stand when Bunny spoke.

"If the lad's tribe doesn't come back then maybe there's a close relative we can drop him off with, or a friend from a neighboring village!" North slid a hand down his face before looking at the Guardian of hope.

"Aster, I do not believe that he has any relatives or friends from any neighboring villages. At least none that actually want to _help_ him." Bunny huffed as he threw his paws up in the air.

"Then what are we supposed to do mate? Let's say we go along with Frosty's idea, and it changes something in the future! We could be messing up history for moon's sake North!" North and Bunny were now glaring at each other as Tooth fluttered at their sides, trying to get them to settle down. Sandy, who was awakened from his slumber by the small quarrel, looked thoroughly annoyed with the three of them. With a snap of his fingers, golden sand shot out of his hand and into the faces of the three Guardians. They all collapsed to the floor with a dull 'thud'.

Jack contemplated on laughing, but after receiving a warning glance from Sandy, decided the best decision would be to go to sleep.

After all, the next couple of weeks were cut out for them.

* * *

**((OOC:)) **Woo! Chapter 3 is done! Sorry I took so long guys, but recently I've been having friends over and when I'm with friends I usually get distracted from doing just about everything I need to do. XD

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers who are still reading and like the story! You guys make my day!

And I wanted to explain to the last anon that this story is Hijack, and will end Hijack. I mean-that's what I put in the title. When I post stories, I try to make it clear in the title what slash pairing it's focused on. If it was going to be a ToothianaXHiccup story, then I wouldn't have it here in the 'Hiccup and jack Frost' category.

But I will tell you that their relationship will have time to develop and they probably won't be together in this story or most of the next one. There will also be some Hicstrid, which is kinda apparent since Hiccup is actually dating Astrid as of this time in the story. But all in all, the ending result is Hijack. If I submit a story here, then it probably won't have any other kind of ending result either. (Unless it's like my one-shot, 'Forest of Frost')

And I support gays/lesbians-so yeah.

With that out of the way, I will be working on the next chapters which I can hopefully generate before tomorrow (I'll be gone all day). And that's it for now! Reviews are much appreciated!

Ryoki out!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Getting Down To Work**

Jack was the first of the Guardians to wake up. He had gotten used to waking up earlier on the weekdays, to bring the winter weather to the world and all its inhabitants. Though on the weekends, Jack slept in 'til about noon-like most typical teens these days.

Jack flew straight up to the sleigh, expecting to see Hiccup. Though, the shorter teen wasn't there-to be exact, he wasn't anywhere in the clearing. Jack scratched his head and looked around. He was pretty sure when he went to sleep the green-eyed male was here, where did he run off to now? Jack hovered over the other Guardians, careful not to wake up Sandy, in the event that he might knock Jack out as he did the others.

The albino landed on the ground, deciding to walk on the soft grass instead. As he strode through the forest he took in the sight around him. It seems that his winter effects had worn off around here and now the place was covered in lush green and enlightened by the rays of sun that peeked through the leaves on the trees. Jack rather enjoyed the weather as it was now. The snow spirit couldn't withstand extreme heat-he knew this from a past experience which he'd rather not explain to anyone. But this warmth wasn't over-bearing, or too extreme. It was just nice. Jack leaned his staff on a tree-so he wouldn't be able to freeze much of anything-and threw himself onto the ground. He rolled around in the grass, laughing like a small child in a game of tag. After a few moments, Jack sat up and brushed some blades of grass from his hair. Just as he was about to stand, the sound of leaves ruffled from behind, making Jack spin around to see what had caused it. Of course, the white haired teen wasn't expecting Hiccup to be standing right there, looking at him as if he'd just grown two heads. Jack opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again-only for words to fail him completely. If Jack could blush, his entire face would probably be red-but because of his form; a dark sort of blue tinted his cheeks instead.

"…." Hiccup continued to stare at the young Guardian, no doubt waiting for an answer.

"….Um, you see-I was well, I was just-"Hiccup put his hand up to stop Jack from saying anymore.

"No no, it's fine. I don't even want to know." Hiccup walked forward, revealing the sticks and branches he was carrying on his shoulder. Jack hopped up, grabbing his staff, and flew beside the brunette.

"Whatcha got there?" Hiccup didn't turn to look at Jack as he gestured to the items he carried.

"Fire wood." Jack raised an eyebrow as he twirled around, lying in mid-air on his stomach. He propped his head up on his hands, still holding his staff in one.

"And how do you expect to light that fire wood?" Hiccup turned to smirk at Jack before whistling toward the trees. Everything was silent before a small screech sounded out and a small dragon dropped from the sky. It was brightly colored with oranges, reds, and yellows; and it stumbled clumsily over to nuzzle Hiccup's leg. Hiccup laughed and kept walking, the small dragon tagging close behind.

"A lot of the dragons left this area when the battle ended. Though there's still a few that stuck around afterwards. Like this little guy." The dragon chirped happily from below.

The two arrived back at the cove, where Hiccup began setting the wood down on the ground for the fire. After he had it arranged in a little pile, he turned to the dragon and gestured to the wood.

"Go ahead, your time to shine!" The dragon, seeming to understand (much to Jack's amazement), puffed out a ball of fire, setting the wood ablaze. Hiccup bent down to pet the multi-colored reptile, who seemed quite proud of himself. After receiving its praises, the little dragon waddled over to the fire and curled into a ball, tucking its nose under its wing. Hiccup smiled softly at the sight, he loved having dragons around very much, and wouldn't have things any other way.

_Dragons._

_Toothless… where are you bud?_

Jack, noticing the drop in the atmosphere, spoke up, grabbing the other male's attention.

"Think it's about time to wake the others?" Jack pointed his thumb in the direction of the other Guardians, who were all sleeping soundlessly on the ground near the sleigh. Hiccup looked to Tooth and took a step forward, but stopped when he saw Bunny, took a step back when he saw Sandy and backed all the way up when he looked to North. Hiccup's expression was a bit unsure as he turned to face Jack.

"Yeah, maybe we should let them wake up on their own." Jack chuckled as he began to fly in circles around Hiccup.

"So what are your plans for today?" Hiccup began walking back into the woods, in the direction of his village.

"I told you yesterday, I'm going to clean up my village." Jack shook his head and flew in front of the smaller teen.

"Woah, woah! You're still planning to clean up that _whole_ village by yourself?" Hiccup gave Jack a strange look.

"Yeah, what about it?" Jack spun his hands in front of him, then at Hiccup, trying to search for the right words.

"Well, it's just…you're-"Hiccup gave Jack a deadpan expression.

"You just gestured to all of me." Jack threw his hand above his head, over exaggerating the movement.

"_Well!"_ Hiccup sighed as he turned around and kept walking.

"I'm going to fix up my village and if my dad and the rest aren't back by then, I'll have to search for them myself." Jack looked at Hiccup, surprise written on his face. Did he really plan to go after his tribe after what happened? Those hooligans could still be out there! Jack sighed as he began to walk beside Hiccup, keeping up with the younger boy's pace.

"Then I guess you leave me no choice." Hiccup raised an eyebrow and looked to Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack smiled cockily as he brought his hands up and shrugged.

"I'm going to help you with your '_Spring Cleaning'_." Hiccup grinned at the white haired male.

"Is that so?" Jack beamed with confidence.

"Yep! It'll be another episode of _'Extreme Home Makeovers'_, Viking edition!" Hiccup looked confused as he stared at Jack.

"'_Extreme Home Makeovers'_?" Jack waved his hand in front of him, chuckling slightly.

"Future reference."

* * *

Tooth was the first one to rise from her deep slumber. She yawned and stretched back, letting her wings spread out and flutter experimentally. After a few seconds, because it took a moment for her to process where she was, the colorful fairy sprung up. She fluttered about, shaking Bunny and North awake, uttering 'good morning's and 'get up's. North and Bunny groaned as they sat up from the ground, still groggy. Sandy yawned and sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Come on everyone! It's a new day~!" Tooth flew over to the sleigh.

"Hiccup~! Time to wake u-"Tooth stopped when she saw that the boy wasn't there. Now that she looked around, she noticed that Jack wasn't around either. Tooth floated back to the other Guardians, who were now awake and ready to go. North chuckled as Tooth approached them.

"Lemme guess-not there?" Tooth let her shoulders hang as she let out a sigh.

"_No."_ Tooth really wished that the young boys would stay where the Guardians could keep an eye on them. North walked ahead and waved for the others to follow.

"I believe I know exactly where our boys are."

* * *

Hiccup groaned in frustration as the large beam weighed down more on his end. He tried to lift it higher, only for his prosthetic leg to nearly give out, and slip a bit beneath him. Jack tried to regain his grip on the opposite end of them beam, directing his attention to Hiccup.

"You okay over there?" Hiccup rolled his eyes as he finally managed to get a proper hold on the broken wood.

"Jack, I'll be fine-as long as you keep a hold of you end! I'd rather not be impaled through with wood today, thank you very much." Jack scoffed at Hiccup's sarcasm but continued to walk while supporting one side of the beam. When they finally managed to get across the clearing, the two boys dumped the rod on a pile of other woods. Hiccup put his hands on his hips, examining the work they'd done.

"Well, I'll say we've made pretty good progress-considering it's just the two of us." Hiccup walked over to a house, that wasn't as banged up as the others, and began pushing another hunk of wood out of the entrance. There was a loud creak near the roof.

"This is-well, was-the forgery. Gobber ran it." Jack smiled at the name.

"_Gobber?_" Hiccup shrugged and turned back to the door.

"Yeah, he…he's like family to me." Jack let the silence hang in the air for a moment. He could tell that this was important to Hiccup and he didn't want to do anything to make the brunette feel worse than he (probably) already did. Hiccup had just begun to walk forward when there was another loud creak and the fore began to cave in.

"**HICCUP!**" Jack had grabbed the Viking right before the building came down in a heap. Hiccup stood with his back against Jack's chest and the frost spirit holding onto both his arms.

"Hey, you alright?" Jack looked down at his friend who had a clear expression of annoyance written on his face.

"So much for getting tools." The two boys were so focused on the now-collapsed forgery, that they didn't notice the footsteps that approached them from behind.

"Ahem." The teens both looked around to see where the noise had come from, only to see the other four spirits looking right back at them. Toothiana and Sandy had the biggest smiles on their faces, while North and Bunny looked thoroughly confused. Jack and Hiccup stared back questioningly before looking down, noticing how close they were. The two immediately jumped away from each other.

"Uh, um-you see, we were just-"Bunny put up a paw to stop both of the boy's stuttering.

"We don't know what you were doing and we don't want to know." Hiccup bit his lower lip and Jack rubbed the back of his head. Well this was awkward. Bunny hopped past them, whispering into Jack's ear before advancing further.

"_Though Guardians are not supposed to have that kind of relationship with any of their believers, let alone children."_ Jack would've spit his drink everywhere if he had one.

"What?! _It wasn't like that!_" Bunny smirked at his own victory as he went ahead.

"Yeah, whatever Frostbite." Bunny stopped in front of the pile of wood that the two males had been working on just a while ago.

"So what's this about?" Hiccup stepped forward gesturing to the forgery.

"Jack and I were getting all the wood together-I was thinking that once I got my tools from the forgery, we could use the remains to make repairs to the other houses." Hiccup put his hands together and tilted his head to the side. "Buuuut, as you can see-the forgery is out of order." Bunny looked from the rubble then to the boy, then to a very enthusiastic Jack, then to the Guardians-who all nodded in agreement to the unspoken question. Bunny put a paw to his forehead and sighed.

"Alright lad, where do you want us to start?" Hiccup directed his gaze towards the Guardian of hope.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's obvious that Frostbite isn't going to be any help when it comes to work." The hare hopped forward, ignoring the indignant 'Hey!' from the winter Guardian.

"So we're going to lend you a hand-it'll get the job done faster." Hiccup stood rooted to the spot, a dumbfounded expression on his face. They all were offering to help him-_they wanted to help him._ Hiccup couldn't help but grin, his signature, lopsided grin as he nodded his head.

"Yep!"

* * *

**((OOC:)) **YES! The 4th chapter is done! From this point on there'll be a lot more Hijack moments! And probably some SweetTooth moments, cuz I love that pairing too. Well, not much too say here. Break starts tomorrow, so I'll be updating more chapters~!

Ryoki out!


End file.
